The Joke Shop
by chocolatefrog107
Summary: Follows Fred and George on creating their very own joke shop.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K Rowling and Scholastic Inc.

The Candy Store

Cool air brushed through Fred Weasley's flaming, carrot red hair as he bumpily glided on his broom through the inky black sky. After months under the reign of the smug, pug-looking Professor Umbridge, the fresh, cool air felt like total paradise as it wisped past his freckled face. Glancing quickly at his twin brother, George, he saw a broad smile plastered on his face as well.

The story of the escape of the two trouble-making twins spread throughout Hogwarts like wildfire. After purposefully spreading goo all over the halls of Hogwarts, Umbridge cornered the twins in front of all the students. With a quick, "_Accio Broom!"_ uttered by both twins, their antique Comet brooms sped towards them, one with a silver chain hanging off of it.

Now, the Weasley twins were heading towards Hogsmeade where they would set up their very own joke shop! Everything had been planned the week prior to the "escape". Fred and George would sit for hours a day sitting in the library, under the watchful eye of the librarian, pretending to be doing their homework. Secretly, though, they were planning out a great scheme to escape from Hogwarts and not be found. Their plan was to climb to the North Tower, while "borrowing" Harry's Invisibility Cloak, in the dead of night and fly peacefully away on their brooms. They had planned to do this ingenious plot the week after their actual escape, but after being cornered by Umbridge in front of the crowded hall, they turned to each other, and silently agreed that that was the best moment.

"This is _perfect_," thought George to himself, "Freedom at last. No mum, no Professor Umbridge, no Filch or Ms. Norris, and no Professor McGonagall."

George glanced to his left and saw Fred pointing downward signaling that they were just above the location where their joke shop was to be. Excitement filled his body as he thought about how much galleons they would get from selling their great jokes to kids not much younger than them.

"There it is. You excited?" George asked Fred with a wide smile.

"You bet! We're FREE! With our _own_ place," Fred called back to George with a grin just as big.

Slowly and carefully, they lowered their brooms to be able to land smoothly on the over-ridden path of their street. Although, they were caught in some "turbulence" through the thick clouds, their landing was good enough.

The street was dead with no light from any building or house. Only one black cat scurried down the path chasing a beaten mouse. Wind rustled the branches of a nearby maple tree and a door creaked open across the street.

As Fred turned the handle and tried to open the door, it would not budge. He pushed hard, but it wouldn't give in.

"Oy! George, get over here and help me open this bloody door," he said in frustration to his twin brother.

Together they stood about ten feet from the door, ran, and rammed themselves into the ancient (but sturdy) wooden door. As their elbows hit the entrance, it tore off its hinges and fell to the floor with a loud 'crash!' followed with a bewildered pair of red-headed twins. A ray of light poked out from an upper window and a raspy, male voice croaked, "Quiet down there! Some of us are trying to get a good rest's sleep,"

Sniggering to themselves, Fred and George stood up and looked around at their new abode. The floor and walls were covered in thick dust and millions of cobwebs. What was supposed to be the counter and register looked like an upside-box with a jack and the box on top of it. Something lay in the corner covered with a once-white sheet and the staircase leading to their rooms was missing half of the steps.

"Not much like they told us when we bought it," said Fred.

"Yup. There's no real cash register, no shelves, and it's definitely not in good shape," agreed George.

George glanced at his watch and brushed dust from the crash off of it. It read 12:34 p.m. He sighed and thought of how much work it would take them to clean the mess. At home, their mother could hardly get them to clear the table and they were supposed to make a dusty pit into a money-making joke shop. It seemed impossible, but everything must be tried.

"Well, Georgey. I guess it does not matter- that much. We can clear it in the morning. Come on. Let's go to bed, if there are any," Fred said interrupting George's thought.

They drearily dragged their feet up the broken stairs with broom in one hand and grabbing on to anything sturdy to hold on to. When they reached the upstairs they noticed two old beds will lazily stuffed mattresses and two pillows with what it seemed like no feathering at all. The blanket looked stale from ageing.

While George went to go brush his teeth, Fred thought. He felt a feeling overcome him that felt a lot like homesickness. Not only did he miss his own home, but Hogwarts as well. How could he, Fred Weasley, feel this feeling when he was known for his doleful attitude?

As George came back into the dreary room, he laid his head onto the pillow and it instantly went flat beneath his head weight. Pulling the blanket over his body he could feel the dirty, itchiness of it. Even though he missed Hogwarts, he smiled thinking of all the freedom he owned now. He had always wanted to be able to have his own joke shop with George and now he had it.

George laid his tired head onto the pillow and stared up at the roof. There were many holes and cracks that would have to be fixed. Although the abode was very beat up, he loved it. It was his and Fred's first place of their own (other than their room). Just to breath in the ancient smell of the wooden walls instead of Umbridge's flowery perfume made him feel overjoyed.

Both twins rolled over on their sides and slowly closed their eyes just as the soft pitter-patter of rain hit the hole-y roof and leaked through the cracks onto a weary Fred and George. This was no paradise, but they would have to make the best of it.

**_Thank you, for taking the time to read my first chapter of this FanFiction, The Candy Store. I'm sorry if it did not appeal to your theory of how Fred and George set up their candy store, but I am just following what I believe. Please COMMENT for this story and maybe offer ideas for the next chapter or somewhere further on in the story._**


End file.
